Enemy Withen
by rowskid
Summary: Section 31 agent tries to wreck havoc in Romulan Empire when things turn for the worse. And a new old character returns from the shadows.


**Enemy Within **

One board the Warbird Tomec sat Commander Losic. This ship was a standard D'deridex class Warbird. Losic was a veteran of the empire. The Tomec was on patrol on the Gorn Border. Over the past few months tensions between the two empires has risen to the brink of war. Both sides tripled their war machine. Both were sides fearing an all out invasion.

In the Tomec's briefing room sat Major Palnor, the Tal'Shiar agent assigned to the ship. He was starring at a report. This report gave him a disgusting feeling. He knew the Tal'Shiar was getting sloppier. But to allow several Section 31 agents wreck such havoc. Apparently a Section 31 agent was caught, transmitting top-secret documents back to an unidentified location. One thing that pleased him was that the agent was interrogated. He was surprised that it took seven days of torture to get the information out. His eyes were gouged out; fingers were cut off, as were limbs. His mind was destroyed by several mind-melds. He smiled at how the human was killed. One of the most painful ways, his molecular structure was picked apart by a modified transporter beam. It took several hours for him to die. But after reading that which brought him happiness, the next part made his jaw drop. Somehow an agent got on board the Tomec. Somehow got past him. The agent was Sub-Lieutenant T'meil, or better known as Tom Shalt.

On level six in his quarters the Sub-Lieutenant sat at his desk. He was going over the layout of the engineering level. His plans were to plant evidence of Gorn sabotage, by placing a bomb near the Artificial Quantum Singularity Plant. The explosive would destroy the whole ship, with him in it. From the debris, a Gorn signature will allow the Romulains a reason to attack the Gorn; thus crippling two potential enemies of the federation. He knew by federation standards this plot was immoral, unjust, and inhumane this to do. But he was section 31, this was an enemy that could do harm to the federation and its allies.

Losic sat in his chair, when Palnor "requested" the commander's presence in the briefing room. When the commander arrived in the room, he was greeted by a stare on the major's face. The commander spoke, "what was so important that couldn't have waited." With a nasty response from the major "commander your incompetence allowed a damned spy on our ship, I don't why I'm not killing you for your complete unawareness of your crew." When in fact the major knew it were his fault and his fault alone. But he could let the commander know this. Losic stepped closer, I'm the fool who let him on, and this spy thing is your business, not mine. And I will damned if you place the blame on me. Are you this cynical, that when you screw up like this to place the blame to others. Or is it something they teach you. When the Senate hears of this I am sure you will get your punishment. To bad I can't deliver it. The thrill of getting ride of you is one of the things I've wanted to do since you arrived on this ship. The major shot back with pure hatred in his voice, if you tell anyone of this I will make sure your family dies they same way that spy did. I will personally kill you my self. Why major why don't you deal with this spy them instead of wasting my time on commanding my own ship? You are dismissed major. I will kill you commander for this disloyalty of yours. I said dismissed major.

Agent Shalt began gearing up for what would be his final duty for the Federation. He was ready to die to protect the Federation. Now all he needed to do is plant the device and watch the little flash of light. He picked up the small device that had the power to start a war. He put in a pouch in his jacket. He also carried a small type one phaser along with his Romulan disruptor. He decided to say his final prayer to the prophets, asking for eternal life when he passed. Even know he was in fact a Trill. But over the years he picked up the religion from several Bajoran friends. After he finished his prayer he stepped out the door to a turbolift. He rode it down to engineering level. Engineering was still several meters away. He walked out to find Major Palnor, with a disrupter aimed to his chest. The major spoke, "you will die you bastered Federation spy." Then he fired Shalt dove away from the green beam that would ensure him a death. But he was in time the beam missed him. He pulled his disrupter, and fired. But he also missed his target. They both fired blind shots, striking nothing but the corridors. Shalt knew his mission would fail. He had little recourse but to be ready to arm the device and hope it would blow the whole ship up. Shalt peeked out the see if he could get a clear shot, but to his amassment he saw commander Losic aiming a disruptor at Parlor's head. The commander spoke with extreme joyfulness you move and I will blow your head right off. The major thought he could get turn around quick enough he could knock down the commander, but it was to late the commander smacked him with the disruptor. Agent Shalt walked out of the turbolift. Thank you very much commander. Losic responded don't thank me yet. What do you mean by that commander? I mean this, the commander fire the disruptor. The greenish beam hit the Trill, it completely vaporized the agent. The commander figured it was the most painful thing a Trill ever felt. After that the commander carried the major to the brig. He set him down on the chair in the middle of the room. He had ordered the guards to leave. He placed restraints on the major.

About ten minutes later Palnor came to. He was furious. What the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you? The commander gave him a blank stare. And responded I really love how Romulans always think they know everything that goes on. The Tal'Shiar is getting very sloppy; almost as bad when you allowed the Changeling Colonel Lovok to command the combined Cardassain, Romulan Fleet. Because of you stupidity cost us the lost of over a thousand Cardassain lives. And the almost collapse of the Obsidian Order. I really have a strong dislike for Romulans. In fact I hate your entire race. It's a shame your not like your Vulcan Ancestors. Logical, cunning, they would never allow two spies from two different governments work under your nose. I wonder exactly how much pain you can endure before you crack. I have interrogated Romulans before. You are a strong willed people. Some died before telling us what we wanted. And if you wanted to know who I actually was, my name is Garak. Here why don't we start? Why is the Federation so interested in your fight with the Gorn? Palnor responded first I haven't any clue, and second go to hell. Garak responded, "I was hoping you'd say that." Garak pulled a small device from his uniform. See this it's a neural transmitter that sends EM signals to the pain receivers in your brain. Its basic setting would feel as if you were on fire. I do hope you will corporate. If you do I will promise to give you a quick painless death. Failure to comply and your death will be slow and painful. Now here we go again. Why is the Federation so interested in staring a conflict between you and the Gorn? Palnor looked up at the Cardassain and spoke. When I become free I will kill you so slowly and painfully, I will drag your lifeless body around the empire. Garak turned to him I truly wish you'd cooperate, there would have been far less pain. Garak placed the device on the Romulan's temple. Shall we try it? He turned it on, the major screamed in pain, the feeling he got was if his skin was boiling. Then Garak turned it off. Feel like telling now. Palnor looked up fighting the severe amounts of pain. You son of a bitch I don't know why. The Agent we interrogated didn't say why they were doing it. Garak turn to face the wall, for some reason I believe you. Ok here is another question! We found evidence that the Tal'Shiar is building up a fleet. A fleet of ships with Thaleron Radiation weapons, a weapon that could be used against everyone in the quadrant. Where's this fleet being built at? What's its location? Palnor looked at him with some fear in his eyes. I was never told of any such fleet. Garak spun around you are a lair. And you will pay. But I don't think this device will help much if I set it any higher it will render you either unconscious or kill you. And I will not take risk. So here is another alternative. See this, what I hold in my hand this is a D'k Tahg, an effective weapon used by the Klingon's. Garak took the Knife and stabbed the major in the leg. Feel like talking now. Palnor screamed I told you I don't know. Garak looked at him once again you are lying. This time the knife was thrusted in the major's kidney. He pulled the knife out and stabbed him again in the gut. Will you please tell me about this fleet? The major was in emince pain. He could barely speak. It's not our fleet but a Reman Fleet. They plan to have a coup. And place a Reman as Praetor. I agreed to help with the overthrow. Shinzon of Remus will lead a more powerful empire. And will rule the galaxy.

After three hours of interrogation. Palnor reveled very little information; he finally died from the pain he endured from the device Garak decided to use again. Garak knew he had to get out of there to hide all knowledge of himself being there. He walked to the bridge, sat in the chair. He turned to his crew. I want the bridge cleared. Now! If you don't leave I will kill you, no one can see this information but me. It took several second for the crew to crew the bridge. Garak spoke up computer engage program seven-theta-green-five-one-eight-black. Computer engage transporter. A few seconds later he materialized in a Romulan shuttlecraft. He opened the doors and launched. When he was out of range he sent an encoded signal. The Warbird exploded into thousands of small pieces. It looked as if the commander went rouge and blew up his own ship. Garak sent coarse for a small trading outpost in the Lenrock System. From there a Cardassain ship was waiting for him there to deliver him back to the Cardassain Union.


End file.
